


Bury All My Secrets in Your Skin

by LadyLustful



Series: Laura the Harlot [3]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Bath Sex, Blood and Gore, Consensual Sex, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Snuff, Temporary Character Death, X-men Trash Party, consensual temporary snuff, temporary death (sabretooth), temporary snuff kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/LadyLustful
Summary: More Vicky/Laura tempsnuff *sarcastic cheer*. This time it's Victor that ends up dead, though not for good. This is still horrible.
Relationships: Victor Creed/Laura Kinney
Series: Laura the Harlot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/688773
Kudos: 6





	Bury All My Secrets in Your Skin

She's back on her street corner, a couple weeks later, when the huge blonde monster shows up again, reeking of whiskey and misery.  
"Need someone to take me out fer tha night."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Kill me, darlin'. Do it gory nuff and I won't be back till mornin'."  
"I don't kill clients. That's counterproductive."  
"Big words, huh? Well here's another big word fer ya - regeneration. Can heal, same as ya did when I bit yet throat." He holds out his hand, claws digging four deep, ragged gashes in the flesh that heal immediately.  
"I can hurt you", she concedes. "It just costs triple after what you did last time."  
"Ya drive a hard bargain, lil' slut. Lucky it ain't tha only thing that's hard."  
He takes her to a better hotel this time, far fancier than most men who'd buy a whore like her can afford, leads her through the corridors and staircases to a nice room.  
Strips as she does and heads to the bathroom to run a hot bath in the large tub.  
"How bout ya ride my cock while ya stab me? In tha tub?"  
She likes just about nothing about this idea, but complies, sliding into the hot water and onto the massive dick, wincing before she adjusts to it, then moving slowly.  
"Fuck, fuck yes munchkin, ride me with yer tiny tight cunt, fuck yer a fine fuck", sprouts off Creed, holding massive paws on her hips and ass as she rides him. "Never thought I'd have a go at Wolverine's tasty lil' snatch of all people. His ass, sure. Heh that's an idea, fuckin' yer sweet ass fer a change, but nah. Had nuff of tha runt, cunt's tha game fer a change."  
"Shut up"  
"Playing mean domme, ter go with tha claw game? Nice."  
"I said shut up", Laura pops her claws on impulse, holding them in front of Sabertooth. Creed's large tongue darts out to run along the blades, licking her knuckles and hand, an odd sensation.  
"Suck my tits, pet, no biting", she orders, giddy with the novelty of domination. Creed complies, massive mouth opening to latch on to her small breasts, his spine bent at an angle only cats seem able to comfortably achieve. But the stimulation is exceedingly pleasant, the tongue worshipping her nipples alternately a soothing counterpoint to the giant cock stretching her. She grabs onto his hair, not pulling, not really, just for something to hold on to, but the sound he makes convinces her otherwise. She tugs sharply, provoking an animal noise muffled in her breasts.  
But all too soon, Victor, like the pain in the ass he is, starts to bite, finger claws gouging deep into her flesh.  
"Stop it. Now", grits out Laura, tugging his hair hard.  
But Creed only raises his head to grin up at her with bloody teeth and crazy eyes.  
"Better take me out now, pet. Or I'll tear ya apart like tha rag doll ya are an eat yer guts an see if ya can heal from that."  
His clawed hand moves to the side of her belly leaving bloody gouges in her skin.  
She panics, releasing her claws to punch six dagger blades into his chest, cutting skin and ribs and lungs and heart alike.  
Creed convulses under her, making a strange desperate sound with lungs both collapsed and flooding, cock twitching inside her, eyes fixed on her as his face goes empty.  
She pulls back from his slackening grip, disgusted, shocked, terrified, dripping blood from her wounds and cum from her pussy, scrambling out of the bathtub where a man just died. She rushes for the shower, cleaning herself with hot water until she heals, grabbing for a fluffy hotel to wrap around herself for the warmth she is suddenly desperate for.  
She almost falls to the slick floor when she hears from the tub a cough."  
"Doll?" Creed pronounces it like Dahl, the voice quiet and raspy.  
"You are an asshole", she tells him sternly, half wanting to faint with relief.  
Creed starts to laugh, then coughs instead, spitting bloody, foamy water.  
"Jerkass."  
"Help me clean up, lil whore. Then get me a drink."  
"I need a drink, Victor. You know, for putting up with you."  
She does help him, though, and takes the drink sitting in his lap.  
  



End file.
